This invention relates to a multi layer optical disc and an optical disc apparatus capable of coping with the multi layer optical disc apparatus.
DVD, Blu-ray, HD-DVD, etc, are known as multi layer optical discs. These multi layer optical discs are two layer discs in compliance with standards on which the existing products of the optical discs are based. Studies have been made on four layer and six layer optical discs as described in the non-patent document 1, for example.
JP-A-2006-244658 (hereinafter, the patent document 1) is known as a background art of the invention. This reference describes that “Recording to an optical disc having three or more recording layers is made with stable recording quality”.
In this application, the patent document 1 is JP-A-2006-244658 and, the Non-patent Document 1 is “Optical Data Storage Topical Meeting 2006, manuscript TuA3”.